


Game Over

by totallynotsuspicioususername



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Gen, Murderer Naegi, hella angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotsuspicioususername/pseuds/totallynotsuspicioususername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you get through a trial without Kirigiri and Togami, with Naegi twisting the truth?<br/>Trick question.<br/>You can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

“Upu. Upupupupu! So, who’s the killer going to be? I’m trembling from the excitement!”  
The light, whimsical voice echoed through the bright room, making the atmosphere cloying, like the scent surrounding the corpses they had seen earlier that day.  
Had it only been earlier that day? It seemed like it had been forever.  
“F… Fukawa, it couldn’t have been you, could it?” A quiet voice asked, a plea. No one had to take their eyes off the literary girl to know that the voice had belonged to Asahina. However, instead of a blatant denial, an insult of some kind, the writer whimpered, gripping her braids and keeping her eyes shut.

“It can’t have been anyone else, right? I mean, Toges was done up the same way Sho’s victims were, wasn’t he? It was even the scissors this time!” Hagakure supplied, sounding sick. “…Doesn’t explain Kiri though.”

“None of us were in the library with them. Togami was the only one who could have killed Kirigiri. But Fukawa could have entered afterwards. She can’t stand the sight of blood, so she would have fainted. Genocider Sho would have taken over, and then…” Naegi trailed off, looking at the ground. No one could blame him, within a day, he’d lost the two people he’d been closest to.

Fukawa shuddered, clenching her scalp tightly and shaking her head, her voice rising in a crescendo. “No, no, no, no, no, no! I promised Byakuya that I wouldn’t! Then… I don’t remember… I…” She sighed, dropping her hands. “I must have.”

Naegi swallowed, shutting his eyes tightly before bracing himself and looking up again. “Then here’s what happened. After the argument between Asahina and Togami in the cafeteria, Togami stormed off, followed by Kirigiri, determined to calm him down. Once they were in the library, Kirigiri attempted to reason with Togami, unaware that he had taken one of the knives from the kitchen earlier. He lunged at her, and during the struggle, Kirigiri… Kirigiri’s throat was…”

He stopped abruptly, everyone knew what he meant.  
“Hey, Naegi. It’s okay. What happened next?” Asahina prompted, as Naegi shook, clearing his throat before continuing.

“At some point, while Togami was trying to get rid of the body, Fukawa would have come in to see what was happening. Maybe she didn’t see Kirigiri, she just saw some of the blood. But she promptly collapsed, leaving Sho to take over, and then… Togami was killed. And that’s how it happened, isn’t it, Touko Fukawa?”

Fukawa was holding her braids tightly again, wrapping them around her hands, stuttering and stumbling over words. “J…just get it over with. My execution’s going to be the worst, isn’t it? Of course it is, why would you bother to put any effort into one for me? Why would you care?”

Monokuma’s laughs filled the trial room again, as his white paw swung back and forth, falling on each of the four survivors. “So, who’s the culprit going to be? Cast yer votes!”

The slot machine lit up again, the faces rolling past, only a few still illuminated. Finally, the three slots lined up on Fukawa, as the machine spilled coins and spurted a ‘CONGRATULATIONS’ at them. It didn’t feel like they deserved that.

“Yahoo! Touko Fukawa has been voted guilty!” Came the jubilant cry, the stuffed toy bear dancing around the room as Asahina and Hagakure stared at the writer. Naegi didn’t move. He was still gripping his stand at the trial circle, his arms locked as if his legs were about to give way, and his face down. He was fighting back sobs by that point. He’d been strong since they’d found the bodies, the others couldn’t blame him for breaking down now.

Monokuma drooped as everyone stayed silent, moving his black paw to his mouth in a mock yawn. “C’mon, nothing? Okay, on to the execution. Let’s get this ball rolling! It’s punishment time!”

“W…wait. Monokuma, please, wait…”

“What was that Naegi? We can’t stop now, there’s so much to look forward to!”

The gavel slammed against the red button, and the animation began to play.

GAME OVER. TOUKO FUKAWA HAS LOST. COMMENCING EXECUTION.

“W…wait, lost? Isn’t it found guilty?”

Hagakure’s voice rang through the trial room as Asahina wrapped Naegi’s arm around her shoulder, helping him to the execution room. No one answered him.

They gathered behind the gate, watching as Fukawa looked around wildly, trying to get an indication as to what would kill her. She didn’t have to wait long. The whole room blacked out, save for a singular spot of light, showing someone no one would have expected to see. Byakuya Togami. Fukawa let out a sob, running over, an apology on her lips as she ran towards him, realising her mistake when the roller crushed the cardboard cut-out of her lover. Her thoughts about Togami were gone, just for a bit, as she ran for her life, but one can only run for so long. As she fell to her knees, she wondered about _her_ , wondered how she’d react in this situation. She didn’t have long to think.

While the swimmer and shaman stared at the paper thin remains of Touko Fukawa, the luckster had collapsed to his knees, staring at the ground.

“All that adrenaline! I’m getting so much despair from you guys too, this is extreme! I can’t wait for the next execution!”

“N… no! That’s enough. We’re not going to kill anyone else, are we guys?” Asahina piped up, gripping her collar as she stared determinedly at Hagakure and Naegi. While the older man nodded, crossing his arms, Naegi had stopped moving. Asahina crouched down beside him, ready to say something before the bear behind her let out a low laugh.

“Oh. Naegi, you didn’t tell them?”

Naegi made a strangled noise, before his shoulders heaved. “I… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise…. What I was doing. And I was staring and then I heard him sneer, and I couldn’t. I couldn’t let you know. I didn’t want to get Fukawa killed too, but I had no choice.” He tried to explain, taking breaks to gasp for breath, not bothering to look up as Asahina staggered back, staring wide eyed. He didn’t notice Hagakure help her up, also keeping his eyes on the spiky haired boy.

“Naegs, you didn’t. You’re joking, right?”

Yasuhiro Hagakure never had the chance to say anything else. The chain wrapped around his neck, and with a cry that sounded more like a choke, the Super High School Level Shaman was dragged to his demise.

“I’m begging you Monokuma! This is my fault. Please don’t let them suffer, they didn’t do anything wrong, they have to keep going, please!”  
Naegi had finally found his voice, and he was using it to plead with Monokuma, staggering as he stood up. “They can’t give up!”

But the door to the next room opened, and the two remaining students witnessed the scene where their friend would die. Behind a thick sheet of glass, Hagakure stood, faced with three doors, marked ‘A’ ‘B’ and ‘C’.

Asahina shook her head, backing away until she hit the wall behind her, hard. “Oh my god. We’re really going to die. This is it. Kuwata, and Oowada, and Celes…” She was talking to herself as she held her shoulders, watching Hagakure wide eyes. “We were supposed to find a way out…”

But they wouldn't. Hagakure frowned as door ‘A’ ran away, shaking as his hand reached out to door ‘B’, recoiling as it did the same. One door left. One possible reason why. Hagakure opened his mouth, and if he screamed, no one heard it. He backed away from the door, but instead of it running like the others, it advanced. The door swung wide open, and within seconds, Yasuhiro Hagakure was gone.

Naegi wanted to scream.

Asahina wanted to scream. And she nearly did. But her despair was quiet. Hands over her mouth, she stared at the door, shoulders jumping with silent sobs. Shakily, she lowered her hands, ready to say something, but her efforts were too little too late.

Aoi Asahina was dragged to her execution by the least extravagant means. She didn’t notice the ropes until it was too late, and she was hanging above the fish tank by her arms. Still, she had nothing left to say. She made sure of that. If she was the only one left, she was going to be strong. For the others. For Sakura in particular. The one she couldn't save. The one she had to get out for. She supposed her friend would be happy with this. Even if she couldn’t beat them in the end, she’d go out proudly. Even if she was going to drown. Even if the grey things below her looked suspiciously like sharks. Her view of Naegi, staring up at her and trembling, was cut off by red curtain, and quickly, too fast, her hands were free. She wished they weren’t. But then, a silky feel broke off all thoughts. They were there. And then the pain was intense.

By the time the curtains were pulled back, all that was left were bones, and torn pieces of clothing in red tinted water.

Naegi dropped his gaze as the curtains were pulled up, letting his tears drop to the ground as Monokuma finally spoke up again.  
“Well, Naegi. Out of all the people who could have killed their friends, I didn’t think you would. And it’s such a shame; you were so close to figuring everything out, weren’t you? I even had the next plot twist all planned out!” The bear stepped closer, using its black paw to lift Naegi’s head. “Still, a promise is a promise, and I never go back on my word. I’m a bear! So, to the winner of the School Life of Mutual Killing, I’ll open the doors!”  
His paw was pulled away as he turned away, a laugh filling the room as Naegi gasped for breath.  
“Upupupu. Maybe you need a new title too. Super High School Level Liar. Stay here as looooooong as you need. I’ll be waiting.”

And Naegi did stay there, well into the night. It was only once he felt calm enough that he stood up, shuddering as he made his way out of the room, painfully aware of how alone he was. The trudge to the hall seemed to take forever, but by the time he got there, he almost wished it had taken him longer.  
Because there were their faces. Each one smiling at him from a picture that Monokuma was holding up. And all of a sudden, Naegi felt like crying again. But he couldn’t, could he? He’d promised… he’d promised Kirigiri that he’d take all their deaths. Even if he was responsible for some, he had to be. It was the harder option, she had said. But she’d been looking forward to it. She shouldn’t have trusted him.

He cleared his throat, looking down at the stuffed bear in front of him. “Why are you giving me this? We never took a photo together, how could this even exist?”

Monokuma only looked up at him, covering his mouth with his paws. “You’re kinda dumb, you know that? I never said this was your first year here, did I?” He turned away, walking behind a column and disappearing, although soon, his voice could be heard again through the loudspeaker.

“Okay, graduation in process! Stand back from the door, or you might not see the outside after all!”

Naegi stepped back, clenching his fists as a beeping sounded. He had to find the families of all those who had lost their lives. He owed them that much. He had to fix his mistakes, no matter what. He had to find hope again, he couldn’t let despair win.

But the doors opened, and the bright lights were replaced with a bloodstained ground and a cloudy sky. The corpses littering the ground all looked familiar, all reminded him of those he’d left inside, and with a step outside, the memories came flooding back.

Singing karaoke with Maizono and Kuwata, playing video games with Fujisaki and Oowada, eating lunch with Ishimaru, learning about cosplaying and doujinshi from Yamada, gambling with Celes, watching Sakura and Asahina train, skipping classes with Hagakure, sitting and talking with Fukawa…  
Reading with Togami and Kirigiri…  _Oh god, Togami and Kirigiri..._

Each memory of the past two years hit him hard, each one an unrelenting ache in his chest.

And, standing outside in the wake of a wrecked Hope’s Peak Academy, a wrecked world, Makoto Naegi tried to desperately grasp fading strands of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, potentially OOC Naegi, but the idea had been bouncing around in my mind for ages, so here's the thing!  
> Sorry about the additional despair in a despair-y game too (but I'm totally not sorry at all)


End file.
